See You Again
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Brady comes back to Kinkow and Mikayla still stutters around him. What will happen? Please R&R! :)


**See You Again By: Miley Cyrus **

**Brakayla Song-Fic One-Shot: Brakayla Fan44 **

**I got the idea to do this song-fic when I was listening to the song. I love the song and thought that it would be perfect for Bra-Kayla! **

**Summary: Brady comes back to Kinkow and Mikayla still stutters around him. What will happen? Please R&R!**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I can't believe that Brady's back on the island. Aperantly, him and Boomer settled things through and he let Brady come back on the island. I'm still stuttering like crazy around him and don't know what to do. Why does he have to come back at a time like this!

_I got my sights set on you  
And I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will  
Never be tamed_

I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

When Brady came back to island, I was shocked. Not only because I didn't know that he was coming back, but, that he came back. When he said my name, I shivered. It's like there's something that makes me feel so...special when I'm near him.

I've got a way of knowing  
When something is right  
I feel like I must have known you  
In another life  
'cause I felt this deep connection  
When you looked in my eyes

Now I can't wait to see you again

I would usually know when something is right or wrong. But today, I felt as if everything is wrong. It feels like I knew him from another life, When he looked me straight in the eyes, I felt like we were the only two people left standing on Earth._  
_

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again  
I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim

When I freak out around Brady, I just put my head down and ignor looking at him. I keep stuttering at every word he say or when he gets closer to me. I feel like I'm not able to breathe anymore. When he askes me what's wrong, Candace always covers for me and says stuff like 'It's a girl thing.' Or even, 'She's just being heself.' The next time we hang out, I'll try my best not to stutter around Brady. I didn't know how to act when he said that he wanted to see me tonight to talk. I can tell that he really wants to see me.

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

Now I can't wait to see you again

I always end up hiding, or running away from Brady. I keep stuttering when he says something or walks closer to me. I feel as if I can't breathe. He keeps askeing me what's wrong and I ignor him while Candace always covers up for me. I'll try not to act all shy and nervous around him. It's so hard to act normal. And now, I can't wait to see him again.

I walked into the throne room were Brady was waiting for me. We went to the beack so no one can hear our conversation. He said that he was sorry for missing up everything and that he's glad to see me again. After that night, we became friends again and everything went back to normal.

All though, I do wish that Brady was mine. 3

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. I hope you guys liked it! I'm making another brand new one-shot called 'Why would you do that?' right now. It's about Brakayla, of course. Please check that out when it out! The title might change if I can come up with a better name. Please Review! Thanks! BYE! **


End file.
